Royal precure pilot chapter
by GurrenLesbian
Summary: This is the pilot chapter for an upcoming precure fan story the link for the full thing will be posted here when available:
"Could you stop following me you damn cat?" Hayden was getting pretty annoyed by this point. She had just left her school and was on her way, walking by herself. At least, that's what she wanted. As it turned out, a black cat wearing a silver neckerchief and messenger bag was following her. The cat pried open the bag with it's teeth and pulled out what looked to be an old-timey looking gun.
"I need you to take this from me already!" The cat attempted to say with a mouthful of blaster.  
"Go away. I couldn't care less if I tried." Hayden proved this by not reacting to the fact that the cat had just spoken perfect French.  
"Maybe we've gotten off to the wrong start" The cat ran to keep pace with Hayden. "My name is Marcell and I really want you to at least hear me out, the fate of the garden of rainbows depends on it."  
"Garden of rainbows?" Hayden scoffed. "That's a really stupid name. Any place with a name like that doesn't deserve me to hear out it's talking cat. Now why don't you go back to the garden of rainbows?"  
"I can't believe just how stupid you are" Marcell was getting frustrated. "Maybe I will just let the garden of rainbows get destroyed."  
"Good riddance, that's one less stupid sounding place gone" The conversation was now over as far as Hayden was concerned. Until a hoard of identical looking humanoid monsters dropped from the air.  
"NO! I need more time!" Marcell turned back towards Hayden. The clones had started attacking nearby civilians. "You! Come with me if you want to survive this." Marcell had started to run behind a nearby corner.  
"I guess I have no real choice here." Hayden decided to follow Marcell. The two of them had managed to get behind the corner without being noticed by the clones.  
"Those guys are attacking random innocents. The only way of stopping them is if you take this blaster." Marcell had become strangely serious.  
"I have many questions" Hayden hesitated.  
"I can explain everything later on if you take the blaster." Marcell.  
"Fine" Hayden crouched down to Marcells level, reached towards the blaster and held onto its handle. Marcell released her mouth from it. Hayden stood back up again and ran out from the corner with Marcell.  
"Flick The top part of the blaster!" Marcell yelled. This caught the attention of some of the clones.  
"Got it!" Hayden flicked a switch on top of the handle of the blaster, the sides of the blaster opened up.  
"Take out the storage card from the blaster!"Marcell continued, unfazed by the clones directing their attention. Hayden slid out a card that was now exposed by the open sides of the blaser. She held up the card level to her head and it transformed into a deck box.  
"Now take the Henshin card, it should be the front card in the deck box, and slide it in where the storage card used to be.  
Hayden clipped the deck box to the top of her school uniform skirt, opened the lid of the box, and slid out the front card. Marcell was right, this was the Henshin card. Hayden slid the card into the blaster, at this point, the blaster had began to glow a faint pink colour.  
"And now call out Henshin and flick the switch back closed again!" Marcell had begun to get excited at the thought of seeing a precure member actually fight for real.  
"HENSHIN!" Hayden flicked the switch, instantaneously changing her appearance into that of a precure member.

"Emissary of rainbows! I'm cure pink!" She called out without meaning to. If this hadn't caught the attention of the clones, then nothing would. They stopped paying any attention at all to the civilians and all charged towards Cure Pink at once. Cure Pink ran towards the horde of clones and front flipped over them, landing it, and then turning back to face them and started shooting some of them directly in the head. Headshots every single time. The remaining clones had managed to get their bearings again and charged her, beginning to aim punches. Cure Pink managed to dodge every single punch and countered the last one by kicking his fist upwards, leaving him defenseless and ready to be shot by Pink's blaster. A couple of civilians had stuck around to record the fight on their phones. Cure Pink turned to face them, whilst continuing to attack the last couple of clones.  
"Run to safety!" She yelled. The civilians nodded and ran away. Pink finished off the last clone.

Marcell jumped down from a tree that she hid in after the transformation had took place. Pink demorphed by taking out the henshin card and replacing it with the storage card from the deck, making the deck box disappear again.  
"Well done cure pink!" Marcell called out excitedly.  
"Yeah! I did do pretty good didn't I?" Hayden was uncharacteristically happy. "Imagine how bad that would have been if I didn't step in." Hayden turned back into her usual lazy mood again."...but you can have this thing back." She threw the blaster onto the ground in front of Marcell and began to make her way home again. "Bye".  
Marcell picked up the blaster with her teeth again. "You're not getting away that easily." And began to give chase.

"This is bad!" Crawford was bowing in front of Victor, the King of the Garden of Greatness. "The clones that your sister had created to do our job for us have failed. And even worse, the humans have found one of the blasters and has decided to use it to fight against us."  
"That damn Marcell making things even more difficult for us." Victor replied. "I wasn't expecting the clones to work, but we'll give them one more chance before sending out a soldier. We don't have any real options at the moment considering how weak the crack is."  
"Very good sir" Crawford stood up again and began to walk away before he was stopped by the sound of Victor's voice.  
"Remember." Victor continued. "Our priority right now is taking back the blasters. After that we can think about continuing our plan to cull down the population of the garden of rainbows."


End file.
